


By the way, what if it all started differently?

by le_donnie, orphan_account



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Cute, DanPlan - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Highschool AU, Hosuh the anxiety boi, I'm running out of tags, Just overall mostly wholesome, M/M, Slow Burn, Stephen the savage boi, Two dorky bois in love, a lot of small talk, dan just likes to tease Stephen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_donnie/pseuds/le_donnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While dozing off in science classes, Stephen noticed a silver haired mystery boy sitting in front of him. He doesn't exactly know why, but something drew Stephen's attention to that boy, and he decided to go investigate who that boy was.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	By the way, what if it all started differently?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!  
> Some swear words ahead!
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! >w<

"Alright class! Any questions left?" The teacher asked before answering a few of the student's questions.

It was a completely average Wednesday morning, 11:36am to be exact, on a normal world, in a normal country, in a normal city, in a normal school, in a normal classroom and in a normal science class.

Stephen found himself halfway listening to the teacher, but not caring enough to even make out the words that were coming out of her mouth.

As a few minutes of him zoning out passed, he started to look around his class a bit. Stephen knew that he wasn't exactly the best with names, so he figured he could train his skills by looking at someone and try to remember their name, where they're from, what classes they share with him and what part of town they live in.

After some time of doing just that, he realized that he almost doesn't even know any of his classmates. Though that most probably is because he is considered one of the the 'bad kids' at school, so people just had a tendency to avoid him, thinking that he'd get them in trouble or beat them up.

This was quite unfair, especially since he's actually quite a good kid. Sure, he'd skip class every now and then, and yeah, he might have gotten in a fight or two, but seriously, who hasn't?

He stopped staring at other people and looked down at the notebook which he was supposed to fill with notes, but instead he just saw a few angrily scribbled zig zags which he unconsciously drew while testing his memory.

A few seconds were spent, inspecting every line he had accidentally drawn, until he looked up at the blackboard which the teacher was writing on, trying to get at least something that he could get into a few notes, but before he even knew it, he found himself zoning out again.

Only a few seconds passed until he realized that he wasn't paying attention once again. He realized that the entire time he was dozing off, his eyes had been wandering off to a boy in the second front row, right next to the window.

Stephen was trying to remember that boy's name like his life depended on it, since he figured if he had been unconsciously staring, there must be a reason for his brain to wander to where that boy was sitting.

He started to investigate the boy a little more, trying to remember him by his appearance.

The most noticeable thing on him was his long, shiny, silver hair which was tucked into a low ponytail. He was also wearing a pastel purple hoodie, which was clearly oversized in quite a cute way.

His figure and posture looked pretty feminine, which really suit him by the looks of it. From what Stephen could make out, he was about 5'4 tall, so he was at a pretty average height, but compared to the almost 6 foot tall Stephen, he'd still look like a gremlin next to him.

Stephen couldn't really make out anything else on the boy in front of him, since he only really saw the back of his head. Even after several minutes of staring a hole into the boy's head, he still had no hopes of remembering who he was.

He decided to give up on finding out the name of the silver haired mystery boy, so instead he focused on what the boy was doing. Maybe he wrote his name on the corner of the sheet and Stephen could see his name there?

Trying to figure out what he was doing, he shifted his head to an angle from where he could see what the boy in fron of him was doing. Huh, seems like he was just taking notes. Like everyone else except for Stephen.

Upon further inspection though, he saw that the boy in front of him actually wasn't taking notes, but he was actually drawing on the sides of his notebook. There were a few notes on the paper though, so he wasn't completely just ignoring the class, unlike Stephen.

Stephen tried to figure out who or what he was drawing, but he was quickly cut off by the deafening, yet relieving sound of the school bell. It's lunchtime.

He tried to pack up as fast as he could, trying to catch the mystery boy and ask him for his name, but before he even knew if, the boy was already gone.

Immediately, Stephen shot out of his seat, trying to run after the boy, but before he ran out of the door, he thought to himself : ' _Wait. Why am I so obsessed with him?'_

Stephen questioned himself for a few seconds, but then just simply came to the conclusion that it is because of his dyed hair and because there aren't any other people with dyed hair in that class, so he just shrugged it off.

On his way to the cafeteria, Stephen simply couldn't get his mind off of that boy. _What the hell is so special about him now?! I've been with him in so many classes for this entire semester, but the why am I only noticing him now?_

As he entered the cafeteria, he saw his only friend, Daniel, obnoxiously waving at him. Stephen let out an annoyed grunt before walking towards Dan.

Sure, he'd act like he hates Dan and secretly want to murder him in his sleep, but in reality, he actually really enjoys his company, especially considering he's his only actual friend.

Stephen sat down next to Dan, who was now talking to a few other people that'd usually sit next to them, though neither of them ever talked to Stephen either, so he couldn't call those his 'friends' either.

A few moments passed, and Stephen found himself blankly staring at the table in front of him. Even though it was lunchtime, he really wasn't in the mood to eat, since he already ate a sandwich and a few oreos in class, even though his school forbid eating in class, but Stephen doesn't give a shit about school rules.

Dan, who had now finished up his conversation with the others, turned around to see Stephen, who looked like he was having a staring competition with the table.

"So, what are ya doing?" Dan asked Stephen. In response, Stephen shot his head up in confusion from hearing Dan's voice.

"E-Eh?" He replied, clearly startled.

"I said, what are you doing? The way you're staring at the table almost makes it seem like you've fallen in love with it, or what am I witnessing here?" Dan asked again in a jokingly playful tone.

"Ugh, shut the fuck up, _Daniel_." Stephen replied, clearly annoyed.

Dan always knew that Stephen was more of the grumpy type who'd take jokes way too personal, but this did seem a bit odd. So, as a quest of trying to figure out what was bothering his friend, he decided to strike up a casual conversation.

"So, what have you been thinking about lately?" Dan started, already hinting on what he was going about.

"Oh, nothing. Just my top 10 list of how to kill you in the most painful way possible" Stephen replied, chuckling a bit, followed by Dan joining in.

At least this seemed to lighten the mood a bit.

"Okay but no, seriously, why did you just blankly stare into nothingness for like, 5 minutes straight?" Dan asked, still laughing a bit.

At first, Stephen was hesitant to answer, but he figured since Daniel was such a social butterfly and almost everyone at school knew him, maybe he'd know who this mystery boy was.

Before he started, Stephen let out a deep sigh.

"Alright, so, there's this boy in my science class, I share quite a lot of classes with him, but anyways, he has this long, silver hair in like, a, uh...ponytail, he's about 5'4 or something, he's pretty pale and he was wearing this pastel purple oversized hoodie today. Also, I think he really likes to draw, or at least he's really good at it. Anyways, I was just wondering if you knew him?"

Dan was just staring at Stephen with a surprised look on his face, and just a second after Stephen finished with his description, he started to cringe at himself for even asking such a thing, since he would usually never ask for someone he doesn't know.

After a few seconds, Dan's eyes widened and he answered with a smile "Oh! You mean Hosuh!"

 _'Hosuh, huh? What a cute name.._ '

"So, what has drawn your attention to him?" Dan asked, excited to possibly see Stephen make an actual friend for once.

"Ugh, I don't even know either. I guess his dyed hair just stood out from everyone else or something?" Stephen replied, annoyed at himself for caring for someone he doesn't even know.

"Huh. he's a really good guy though. You should talk to him! Even thought he's kinda the complete opposite of you, I bet you'd make great friends!" Dan said in an overly happy tone.

"Wow, you seem pretty excited about me wanting to know something about someone" Stephen noticed. He was quite relieved though that Dan didn't think it was weird for him to ask about Hosuh.

"Heh, sorry, I'm just kinda glad that you're actually wanting to get to know someone, and from what I know, Hosuh doesn't really have any friends either, so I think he'd be glad to have someone like you!"

"Who knows, what if I'm asking for personal information so I can sneak into his house at night and murder his entire family" Stephen added in a low, creepy tone with a devilish smirk on his face.

Although it was an odd move for him to notice someone else and ask for their name, Stephen was still Stephen, so obviously he had to add a murderous touch to everything.

Daniel started at Stephen for a few seconds, followed by him bursting out in laughter. "Gee Stephen, you really can't say anything without making it into a threat at the end, can you?" Dan blurted out, still laughing.

"Huh, I don't know about you Dan, but the way you're talking about my jokes on killing everyone makes it seem like my knife collection would love to meet you tonight~" Stephen added in a lustful tone, which made back away a bit.

"Okay, that's enough killing for today-" Dan said, clearly weirded out now, but he laughed it off again.

"About the 'murdering his entire family' part though", Daniel added, "He doesn't live with his parents right now, I think he once mentioned that he lives with this girl, Ann, I think her name was? Anyways, he lives with her in a student apartment near the school"

_'Huh, I bet that's his girlfriend or something..'_

"Anyways, if you'd like to talk to him, he usually goes to the library on Mondays and Wednesdays at around 5pm after his classes", he added "He also works as a barista for a part time job, but I don't know where..."

"Thanks Dan, I'll consider talking to him and maybe erase him off my 'yet to kill' list." Stephen added with a smirk before standing up and leaving the cafeteria.

He knew that lunchtime was almost over, and since his next class, which is math, is on the complete opposite side of the building, he decided to leave a little early.

As he was walking in the yet empty hallways, he decided to look at a few posters on the walls. There were quite a lot. Some interesting, and some a bit less.

The ones that made him laugh a bit though were the 'no bullying zone' posters. As if a poster was gonna stop anyone from bullying someone.

Before he knew it, he had already reached the door to his next class. Quietly entering, he saw that he wasn't the only one who had come a bit earlier for class.

There were two girls in the back row, sitting next to each other, chit chatting and having a few laughs together. There was also a small boy who seemed to be focused on the biology homework which they were assigned to.

And in the middle row next to the window, he saw a familiar silver head. It was Hosuh.

For some reason, only seeing him made Stephen feel relieved, so he sat right next to him. He thought about striking up a small talk, but he decided not to, as he knew the bell was about to ring.

Since Stephen only got to see the back of his head last time, he decided to side-eye him this time to get a clear picture of Hosuh's face while still trying not to make it obvious that he was basically stalking him, even if he didn't mean it like that.

From all he could tell was that the boy had beautiful light blue eyes, a small nose, rosy lips, pale skin and a few very light freckles that were almost not visible, but they were there.

After a few more seconds, the bell rang and the teacher walked in the second it did.

The class passed on like on any normal day, but Stephen just kept on finding himself to be looking at the boy next to him. He just looked so innocent, kind of......

....kind of like an angel.

\---

* * *

\---

School had just ended, and since it was now 5pm, if Stephen went to the library, he'd get to see Hosuh and maybe get to talk to him. So, that's exactly what he did.

Stephen was the last one to leave, so when ho got out of the classroom, the hallways were already less crowded than usually.

Since the library obviously _had_ to be on the other side of the building, it'd take him a while to get there, so he decided to observe all the posters again just to kill time.

After a while of walking, the hallways were completely empty, but just a few corners away from the his destination, he saw Hosuh, who also walking towards the library.

Without a thought, Stephen immediately ran up to Hosuh, getting his attention by tapping on his shoulder.

This startled Hosuh, so he quickly turned around with an almost terrified look on his face and instantly froze upon the realization of who disturbed him.

"Woah, sorry. Didn't mean to startle ya there!" Stephen apologized with an awkward grin.

After a moment, Hosuh managed to finally say something. "L-look, if you wanna beat me up, just p-please be quick. Y-you'd just get caught and I don't want you getting in trouble b-because of me." He said, still stuttering quite a bit.

_'Oh no, he thinks I'm here to hurt him..'_

"No, no! It's okay! Don't worry, I'd never fight someone who doesn't deserve it! Sorry if I came off as intimidating.." Stephen apologized.

"Ohhh my gosh, I'm so sorry for assuming! Ah, I just thought that- Ugh sorry, I'm such a horrible person, sorry! I should really get going now" Hosuh tried to apologize and buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it's fine, really!" Stephen tried to cheer up the smaller boy. "Believe me, you're not the only one to think of me like that" he said, chuckling a bit.

Hosuh seemed to get a bit more comfortable around Stephen, so at least that was a plus to the awkward conversation.

"Thanks, I guess you're really not as bad as everyone claims you to be." Hosuh noted in a more relaxed tone.

"Sorry, this started kinda weird. Let's try again." Stephen said, holding out his hand. "My name is Stephen."

Hosuh stared at the hand that was being held out for a moment before accepting the handshake. "My name is Hosuh, nice to meet you." He answered with a soft smile on his face.

"Anyways, I was about to head to the library, wanna come along?" Hosuh invited Stephen, which made Stephen grin. "Yeah, definitely! I was just about to go there anyways..."

Hosuh replied with an understanding nod and continued walking towards the library, motioning for Stephen to follow, and he did.

As they entered the library, they saw a few other kids occupying a few tables, and Hosuh lead Stephen to an empty table, where they both sat down.

"You're in my biology class too, right?" Hosuh asked while getting out his biology books from his schoolbag.

"Uh, yeah." Stephen answered.

"Wanna study for the test tomorrow?" The other asked.

"Sure, studying never hurt anyone." Stephen replied to which Hosuh let out a slight giggle.

So, they started studying and exchanging some notes here and there. After about half an hour though, their study session started to fade into more small talk than anything.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Stephen started.

"Oh, nothing, really. I don't really have any friends to hang out with.." The other answered.

"Eh, me neither, everyone just tries to avoid me and it's so annoying." Stephen replied.

"Yeah, that's kinda true.." Hosuh replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Y'know, maybe we could be friends, that way we both have at least someone to hang out with!" Stephen suggested, to which Hosuh's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really? You think so? That'd be amazing!" He replied in an overly excited tone. "I mean, only if you want to of course!.." Hosuh added, giving Stephen a choice, but Stephen just gave Hosuh a reassuring nod, making it clear that he wanted to be friends.

"So, I've heard you're a part time barista?" Stephen changed the subject.

"O- Oh, yeah! I work at the local Starbucks. I know, not exactly the most exciting job ever, but it's at least something!" He exclaimed.

"Starbucks, huh? It really suits you though!" Stephen added.

"Is that supposed to be a good or bad thing?" Hosuh jokingly asked.

"Well, depends on how you see it, but in my book it's definitely a good thing!" He replied with a big grin, which he shared with with his newly found friend.

"Anyways, I heard that you live in a student apartment. Is that so?" Stephen now asked.

"Uh, yeah? How do you even know about that?" Hosuh asked, slightly weirded out, but he laughed it off.

"Oh, Daniel told me. And he also told me that you live together with a certain Ann, if I'm right? Is she your girlfriend?~" Stephen asked in a playful tone.

This made Hosuh blush a bit of embarrassment. "Nope! Never! Definitely not! Believe me, if anything, she's definitely more of a sister to me, and we're not doing incest here!" He chuckled.

"Wow, I sure do hope so!" Stephen replied, and the two of them shared a good laugh.

Both of them talked for a while until the sun slowly went down the horizon and the bell rang for 7:30pm.

After they heard the bell ringing, Hosuh started to get all of his school materials which were now completely scattered around the table and put them in his schoolbag.

"Welp, looks like this is all the time I've got for today, and like I've said, I still gotta get to my job!" Hosuh said while swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, uh, before you go, could I maybe get your number?" Stephen asked the smaller boy.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" The other replied, grabbing a pen and paper out of his bag, writing down a variety of numbers before handing it to Stephen.

"Call me sometime!" Hosuh said before waving goodbye, turning around and walking out of the library.

Stephen followed the silver haired boy with his eyes until he was out of sight.

That moment, Stephen realized that he had just made friends with an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thank chu so much for reading :33 I hope you enjoyed reeding this lil fic and if you did, please stay tuned for future chapters c: I'd really like it if you gave some improvements for me to do, so I can make sure you'll like the next few chapters even more-


End file.
